2 Goddess of Beauty
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: ..ON HOLD..Da'ans experiment hat funktioniert und nun können sie und Zo'or endlich ihr heissersehntes Ziel erreichen. Bitte R&R !
1. Chapter 1

Hi, die Geschichte ist noch lang nicht fertig, hatte nur keine Zeit weiter zu arbeiten... Ich hoffe das ändert sich in nächster Zeit. Noch anzumerken wäre dass meine Rechtschreibung , zum Bedauern vieler, nicht die Beste ist. Den Göttern sei dank, dass es dich gibt, Rattacrash, meine liebe liebe Beta, ohne die ich nichts als nur ein Häufchen elend wäre. Ansonsten, viel Spass beim Lesen. Ich hoffe inhaltlich sind sie mindestens besser (meine Geschichten).

Disclaimer: Nur ausgeliehen.... (so´n Mist aber auch...)

Summary: Da'an hat ein interessantes Projekt, was sogar klapt. Nun, da Zo'or davon Wind bekommen hat, bricht das Chaos aus...

_**2 Goddesses of Beauty**_

Da'an! Sha'bra! Wo bist du, ich rufe schon seit einer Ewigkeit nach dir..." Zo'or betrat Da'ans Kammer und blieb abrupt stehen. Die Augen vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen brachte sie nur noch ein "OH!" hervor.

Da'an stand vor einem Ganz-Körper-Spiegel und drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, wehrend ihr Kind sie nachdenklich musterte.

"Und wozu soll uns dein kleines Experiment dienen?" fragte sie.

"Ich will die Menschen besser kennenlernen, ihre Sitten und Gewonheiten. Ich will wissen wie sie leben, und ihnen ähnlich zu sein ist der einfachste Weg um zu ihnen zu gelangen." Erklärte Da'an als sie sich erneut ihrem Spiegelbild zuwannte. Sie konnte gerade noch das unheimliche Lächeln auf Zo'ors Lippen erkennen bevor sich die Senodenführerin von ihr abwanndte. Kurz bevor die Taelon die Eingangstür erreichte drehte sie sich scheinbar zufällig zu ihr um: "Wir müssten es nur noch auf seine Wirkung testen.", sie lächelte geheimnisvol, "Was hälst du von ein paar Tage Ferien...in der Karibik zum Beispiel?"

Da'an wusste das Zo'or weder Wiederspruch dulden noch ihr eine Wahl lassen würde. Sie fing an ihre Sachen zu packen, sie würden in Kürze zu ihrem Ferienziel aufbrechen.

"Taelons und Ferien!!! Das glaub ich einfach nicht, Liam!" Renee ging nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab. "Da'an hat wirklich das Wort"Ferien" benutzt?"

"Mmhm", Liam konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Taelons hatten noch nie Ferien gebraucht. Seit dem er Da'an kannte war diese 24 Stunden am Tag, 365 Tage im Jahr zu dienst gewesen, ohne auch nur die leichteste Erschöpfung zu zeigen. Es gab zwar Ausnahmen, die konnte er aber an zwei Händen abzählen.

"Ich wette die führen wieder etwas im Schilde," sagte Renee. "Das Da'an mit dir zusammen verreist, von mir aus... Aber warum zum Teufel will Zo'or mitkommen! Die Beiden führen sich in letzter Zeit auf wie Hund und Katz!!!"

"Wie auch immer, Renee. Es gibt keine andere Wahl für mich , als mitzugehen."

AN: Seit bitte nicht zu streng mit mir, es ist mein erstes E:FC Fic und ich habe die Serie nicht mehr gesehen seit sie 2000 in deutschen Fehrnsehn begesetzt wurde. Ich habe mich an den anderen Fics inspirirt. Ich weiss, es ist nicht sehr lang und die Charaktere sind ein bissel OoC... aber das nächste Chapy kommt bald.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, aure senda,

Eure Sa'ad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Da'an und Zo'or waren nun schon seit zwei Tagen in Begleitung ihrer Beschüter, Major Liam Kincaid und Agent Ronald Sandoval, auf einer kleinen Insel im karibischen Meer. Dort hatten sie beschlossen"Ferien"zu machen, eine sehr ungewöhnliche Einstellung für Taelons. Da'an hatte sich auf ihr Ferienanrecht als Konsul berufen, von dem sie zum ersten Mal in den vier Jahren Aufenteil der Taelons auf der Erde gebrauch machte. Zo'or hatte sich, wie immer, geweigert irgendwelche Auskünfte oder Rechtvertigungen ihres Handelns abzugeben, und hatte einfach T'than, die Taelon Kriegsministerin als ihre Vertretung eingesetzt.

Ihre Ankunft auf der Ferieninsel wurde so gut wie möglich geheimgehalten. Sie waren in einem der luxus Hotels untergebracht, welches zuvor mit der notwendigen Einrichtung für die Companions ausgestattet wurde. Da'an und Zo'or belegten gemeinsam die Suite des Hotels und hatten sich auch sofot nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel dorthin zurückgezogen. Sie hatten ihren beiden Beschützern den Tag freigegeben um ungestört zu sein und ihren Plan so bald wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

Liam und Sandoval sahen sich erst nur verdutzt an, beschlossen dann aber ihre Freizeit zu geniessen und die Verschiedenen Möglichkeiten einer paradiesischen Karaibikinsel, die auf Tourismus abgestimmt war, zu nutzen. Liam verbrachte die meiste Zeit am Strand, wo er seine grösste Leidenschaft entdeckte, surfen. Ronald Sandoval setzte sich in einen der vielen Clubs um nach einer Partnerin für seinen Aufenteil dort zu suchen, oder sogar manch eine Freundschaft zu knüpfen, die er dringend nötig hatte. Am Abend trafen sich die beiden Companionbeschützer im Speisesaal des Hotels.

„Und, Major? Einen schönen Tag gehabt?"begrüsste ihn Sandoval sarkastisch.

„In der Tat, Agent. Einen sehr lehrreichen und ausgefüllten."Antwortete der Major kalt. „Und sie? Viel Erfolg bei den hiesigen Schönheiten gehabt?"

Sandoval errötete leicht.' Woher wusste der schon wieder was er den Tag über gemacht hatte?' Wie um diese unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten fügte Liam hinzu : „Ich habe sie in einem der Strandclubs sitzen sehen, als ich etwas zum Mittagessen suchte."

Sandoval rang sich eine Antwort ab: „Ja doch, war kein schlechter Tag. Ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung mit einer jungen Dame um auf die Strandparty zu gehen. Und sie? Haben sie sich auch schon etwas vorgenommen?"

Liam sah überrascht aus, Sandoval und eine Verabredung auf einer Party? Er wollte ihm gerade antworten als eine grosse, schöne, junge Frau das Esszimmer betrat.

AN: Nun da ist es auch schon, Chapy 2.

**_Danke Shelley _**für deine Review! Nun ja, die Taelons sind weder männlich noch weiblich und da ich sie eigentlich eher als"Frauen"sehe (und es sonst nicht in meine Geschichte passte...(Wirst schon sehen)) habe ich eben „sie" geschrieben...

Danke auch dir **_You don't want to know who I am_** freut mich das du es gut fandest.

Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, Rattacrash!!!! Ein Hoch auf die beste Beta die ich je hatte!!!

Bitte reviewd, ich will wissen ob es gefällt... na dann, aure senda

Eure Sa'ad


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

„Verzeihung!", die junge Frau war auf die beiden Beschützer zugegangen. „Ich habe sie heute beobachtet, beim Surfen. Mr?"Mit einer ihrer zarten Hände schob sie die platinumblonde Strehne ihres langen Haares, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinter ihr Ohr und lächelte.

„Mein Name ist Liam Kincaid"stellte sich Da'ans Beschützer vor „Nennen sie mich aber bitte Liam."Daraufhin wiess er auf Sandoval: „Und dies hier ist Ronald Sandoval."

„Schön sie kennenzulernen! Ich bin Kathee Millen", sie schüttelte beiden die Hände. „Ich war am sagen, Liam, dass ich sie heute beobachtet habe und muss gestehen dass sie ein richtig guter Surfer sind. Sehen sie, ich bin erst vor kurzem auf der Insel und ich suche einen Lehrer der mir „Das Wellen Reiten"beibringt"sie lächelte und wurde etwas verlegen. „Und da ich sie heute gesehen habe wollte ich sie bitten ob sie vielleicht mein Lehrer sein wollen..."Kathee hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und angefangen mit ihren Händen zu spielen.

Sandoval war beeindruckt. Er sah wie Liam erstaunt die Braun hob und danach verlegen antwortete: „Wissen sie, Kathee, es war das erste mal das ich auf einem Surffbrett gestanden bin... Ausserden weiss ich nicht ob ich Zeit haben werde, mein Boss hat mir zwar heute den Tag freigegeben, ich weiss aber nicht was sie morgen vor hat."

Sandoval musterete Liam ungläubig, das erste mal auf einem Surffbrett und er wurde gefragt ob er Unterricht geben wollte?!

„Dann sind sie ja ein wahres Naturtalent!!!"freute sich Kathee, „Und wenn sie frei haben, würden sie mir dann Unterricht geben? Ich kann auch bezahlen..."

„Sie wollen trotzdem noch, dass ich ihr Lehrer bin?"

„Mhmm"

Liam sah Sandoval an der einen ‚Wenn-du-ablehnst-dann-töte-ich-dich-und-übernehme-selbst-Blick' aufgesetzt hatte und beschloss den „Nebenjob"anzunehmen. Die junge Frau schien ausser sich vor Freude und gab Liam daraufhin einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Höflich bemerkte Sandoval: „ Warum setzen sie sich nicht zu uns, Kathee. Wir wollten gerade zu Abend essen."

„Oh danke, Mr. Sandoval. Ich habe aber schon gegessen. Ich kann sie trotzdem begleiten, wenn es ihnen recht ist."

„Ronald, nennen sie mich bitte Ronald."Verbesserte Sandoval sie und lud sie mit einer Geste ein sich auf den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch zu setzen. An diesem überraschungsvollen Abend begleiteten Liam und Kathee Sandoval auf die Party. Der Strand hatte wahrlich eine erholsame Wirkung.

AN: Hat zwar lange gedauert, hatte aber bis jetzt wenig Zeit. Hab noch andere Projekte am laufen und viel Stress mit Abschlussprüfungen und so weiter. Ich hoffe euer Warten hat sich gelohnt und dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich weiss, Sandoval ist etwas OoC aber was solls, Fanfics an die Macht !!!!!!

Na dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Sa'ad. Aure Senda!!!

PS: Ich hab dich nicht vergessen, Rattacrash! Ein Hoch auf meine Beta!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Am nächsten Morgen standen sowohl Liam als auch Sandovall pünktlich um 8.00h vor der Tür der Suite. Nach mehrmaligem Klopfen machte eine missmutige, morgenmufflige Zo'or die Tür auf.

„Was ist den...?"

Sandovall antwortete respektvoll: „Der Major und ich präsentieren uns zum Dienst, Zo'or."

„Um Himmels Willen, Sandoval!!! Wir sind in Ferien! Wissen sie was das überhaupt bedeutet?"Zo'or drehte kurz den Kopf und sah hinter sich ins Zimmer. Dann wannte sie sich wieder den Beschützern zu.

„Gehen sie Frühstücken, meine Herren. Oder noch besser, legen sie sich wieder hin. Ich rufe sie, Sandoval, wenn ich sie brauche."Zo'or schloss die Türe. Erneut sahen sich die Companionbeschützer erstaunt an. Drehten sich aber dann doch um und machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstücken. Auf halben Weg den Flur entlang hörten sie wie Zo'or ihnen nachrief: „Major Kinkaid, Da'an hat ihnen erneut den Tag freigegeben. Tun sie was sie wollen."Sie blickte Sandoval so an, als wolle sie noch hinzufügen ‚Sie aber nicht. Ich bin nicht so grosszügig!'.

Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und die beiden Männer setzten stillschweigend ihren Weg zum Esssaal fort. Dort angekommen bedienten sich beide am kalten Buffette, setzten sich gemeinesam an einen Tisch und schwiegen sich an während sie ihre Tostbrote mit Marmelade, die Honigbrötchen, den Kuchen, die Hörnchen und das Obst in sich hinein schaufelten, dazu Kaffe, Tee und Säfte. Als sie fertig waren, begaben sie sich zusammen (stillschweigend) in die Eingangshalle des Hotels, wo Sandoval nach passender Lektüre für seine Wartestunden und Liam nach Andenken für Renee, Street... und die anderen Mitglieder des Wiederstandes forschten. Liam stand schon an der Kasse des kleinen Ladens, da hörte er eine helle Stimme hinter sich: „Andenken für die Freunde? Und gar kein T-shirt mit der Aufschrifft :' Mein guter Freund war auf XYZ und hat mir nichts besseres mitgebracht ald dieses olle T-shirt' ?"

Er drehte sich um und starrte genau in Kathees breites, sonniges Lächeln und konnte dann auch nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Na, Liam... haben sie heute frei?"Fragte sie unschuldig.

„Nein.", antwortete Liam entschlossen. Erstaunen flackerte kurz über ihr Gesicht, dann schien sie enttäuscht, ja, sogar traurig zu sein.

„Ich gebe heute Surf- Unterricht!"fügte er fröhlich hinzu. Daraufhin bezahlte er und beide verliessen lachend den Erinnerungsladen in richtung Strand. Sandovall verzog eiversüchtig das Gesicht. Als die beiden jungen Leute das Hotel verliessen beobachtete sie jemand aus dem letzten Stockwerk, ein breites, vielsagendes und selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den bleichen Lippen.

AN:Halli hallo! Da bin ich wieder... Hab mir zwei Wochen Ferien genommen, hab meine Schreibblokade überwunden und da ist es... War nur zu faul es zu tippen (böse Sa'ad, böse Sa'ad!!! :p ï ) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch , und ich würde mich auch über Reviews feruen, und zwar massig!!!!! Hey, Leut! Gibt es so weinige deutsche E:FC Fans, oder ist das nur meine verquere Fantasie. Reviews, sie dürfen, nein sollen auch Kritisieren!!! Wie soll ich sontst dazu lernen, wenn ihr mich ignoriert!!!!

Ach und danke noch mal Rattacrash, fürs Betalesen. Ein riesiges DANKE !!!!

In Hoffnung auf eure Reviews!!! Aure senda! Eure Sa'ad

P.s.: Ich verstehe auch Englisch und Spanisch... schreibt auf was ihr denkt, bbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 

„Agent Sandoval, langweilen sie sich etwa?"erschrocken zuckte der Asiate zusammen und sah von dem riesiegen Stapel Akten auf, den Zo'or zu seiner Ablenkung, gnädiger weise mitgebracht hatte. „Oder haben sie nicht genug geschlafen? So appatisch wie sie ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen..."Die Taelon musterte ihren Attaché neugierig. Seit Tagen ging sich Da'an vergnügen und sie sass galangweilt in der Suite herrum. Eigentlich war es sogar ihre Schuld, dass sie kein Spass hatte, da musste sie Da'an rechtgeben, aber sie würde sich niemals dazu herab lassen an diesem albernen Experiment teilzunehmen. Deshalb hatte sie sich entschlossen ihrem Beschützer den Aufenthalt zu vermiesen indem sie ihn Akten und Akten und immer noch mehr Akten bearbeiten liess. Allerdings war Zo'or der Spass an Sandovals Qualen schon nach 4 Tagen vergangen und nun sassen beide, Taelon und Attaché, seit weitern drei Tagen genervt und missgelaunt im Hotelzimmer und langweilten sich zu zweit.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Zo'or, habe ich in der tat nicht viel geschlafen. Diese Insel scheint eine einzige grosse Party zu sein, die von Nacht zu Nacht wächst. Major Kinkaid und seine neue Freundin haben mich die letzte Woche über nicht in Ruhe gelassen, bis ich nicht mit ihnen mitgegangen bin",er seufzte resigniert auf. Dann musste er erschrocken feststellen, dass Zo'or ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Eiversucht betrachtete. Ronald Sandoval bemerkte zum ersten mal, dass die Alien seit über einer Woche in einem überaus langweiligen Hotelzimmer eingesperrt war, ohne auch nur den Schimmer einer Aufgabe zu haben. Er hatte ja noch die Nacht, die er mit Feiern und Spass füllen konnte, auch wenn dass an seinen Kräften zehrte, aber Zo'or sass Tag ein Tag aus in diesen vier Wänden gefangen und konnte keinen Fuss vor die Türe setzen ohne den Ansturm von Presse und Medien zu vermeiden. Wie eine Blitz traf Zo'ors Beschützer die Erkenntnis, dass doch eigentlich noch ein zweiter Taelon mit auf die Insel gekommen war.

„Verzeihen sie wenn ich frage, Zo'or, aber wo ist eigentlich Da'an abgeblieben? Sollte sie nicht mit ihnen zusammen hier sein?" Resigniert liess die Ausserirdische den Kopf sinken.

„Da'an ist auf einem kleinen Ausflug ins Landesinnere. Sie ist jetzt schon die ganze Zeit nicht da gewesen."

Der Agent schauderte. „Alleine! Warum hat Da'an sie denn zurückgelassen? Und warum ist der Major nicht mitgegangen?"

Zo'or seufzte. Ihr war langweilig, und sie hatte keine Lust ihre Rolle überzeugend zu spielen, deshalb nuschlte sie halben Herzens: „ Ich wollte anfangs nicht mitgehen, und jetzt ist es ja zu spät. Und sie kennen doch Da'an, sie hat dem Major Ferien versprochen, dann darf der Major auch Ferien machen."Sandovals Braun schoss in die Höhe. So mieser Laune war Zo'or schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, und so eine schlechte Ausrede hatte er schon lange von seiner Vorgesetzten nicht mehr zu Ohr bekommen. Was ihn verwunderte war die Müsigkeit mit der Zo'or ihren Text vorgetragen hatte. Normalerweise hätte sie keinen Wiederspruch möglich gemacht. Aber scheinbar war sie zu gelangweilt um dem bisschen Schauspiel, von dem sie wusste dass ihr Attaché es durchschauen würde, noch irgendwelche Glaubwürdigkeit zu geben. Was fest stand war, dass Da'an nicht wollte dass man wusste wo sie sich aufhielt und dass Liam dafür Ferien machen durfte. Und dass beide sowohl Zo'or als auch Sandoval zurückgelassen hatten.

AN: So, Chapy 5 ist fertig. Das erste Chapy was ich nicht auf Papier vorgeschrieben habe, sondern von anfang an getippt wurde. Ich wusste nicht, wie es war, deshalb hab ich es ne weile Ruhen lassen. Ich werd mich aber jetzt dann bald an Chapy 6 setzen. Hab ja jetzt die Grundidee wieder im kpof, dann gehts vielleicht schneller. Bis bald, aure senda, Sa'ad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Die Sonne stand schon weit oben am Himmel, als Liam und Kathee aus dem Wasser stiegen, einen harten Surfgang hinter sich. Liam hatte seit ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel keinen Auftrag mehr von Da'an bekommen, er hatte sie noch nicht einmal gesehen!!! Dennoch machte er sich keine Sorgen um die Companion. Wenn etwas geschehen wäre und er gebraucht würde, würden Zo'or und Sandoval ihm bescheidgeben. Und auch wenn er sich nicht ganz auf die beiden verlassen konnte, zählte er immer noch mit seinem Gefühl für Gefahr. Und das hatte sich bei ihm noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht. Deshalb verbrachte er die Tage damit, Kathee zu unterrichten. Sie waren mitlerweile schon richtig dicke Freunde geworden, und der Kimeramischling wünschte sich langsam, es könne doch noch mehr daraus werden.

„Puh! War das mal wieder anstrengend..."die junge Frau liess sich auf den Sand plumsen und streckte Arme und Beine von sich. Die Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten in ihren nassen Haaren, als hätte sie sie darin gefangen und ihre milchigweisse Haut schien das Licht förmlich zu spiegeln. Liam konnte nicht anders und seufzte.

„Und ob, ich denke ich verhungere gleich!", er setzte sich neben ihr auf und sah Kathee an. Wie hübsch sie nur war, wenn sie gerade aus dem Wasser kam. „Ich finde, wir haben uns ein richtiges Festmahl verdient."

„Das sagst du nur, um mich aufzumuntern. Du kannst gar nicht sooo müde sein. Du kannst es doch! Wenn du auf dem Brett stehst sieht das richtig leicht aus, und ich bin im Vergleich eine Niete. Ich krieg das doch nie hin..."schmollend stützte Kathee ihren Kopf in die Hände und sah aufs Meer raus.

„Du spinnst wohl, schöne Frau! Jemand der so schnell lernt wie du ist mir noch nie untergekommen."Der Companion Beschützer lächlte sie an.

„Ich dachte ich wäre deine erste Surfschülerin?"verwundert wannte sich Kathee ihrem neuen Freund zu. (Freund im Sinne von Freundschaft natürlich!!!)

„Nöööö... du bist meine erste Schülerin überhaupt! Aber ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, das jemand schneller lernt als du!" Beide lachten laut auf. „Ich denke, naher können wir es wagen die Bucht zu verlassen und etwas weiter rauszuschwimmen. Allerdings nur, wenn der Seegang es erlaubt..."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher???"Die junge Frau schien kurz davor zu sein aufzuspringen und einen Freudentanz aufzuführen. „Und du nimmst mich mit?!?"

„Klar doch! Hier am Stradn ist sonst niemand der sicherer auf dem Brett steht als du. Ich hab doch gesagt, du bist'ne super Schülerin!"Kathee viel ihm vor Vorfreude um den Hals.

Bis her hatte sie noch nie bemerkt wie süss Liam sein konnte. Vor allem wenn er da so im Sand sass, der nackte Oberkörper von der Sonne gebräunt und die noch nassen Haare im Gesicht hängend. Und er würde sie mit aufs offene Meer nehmen!!! Sie konnte nur noch mal allen Göttern danken, die solch riesigen Mengen an Wasser auf diesen wunderschönen Planeten gesetzt hatten. Warum war ihr bloss bis dahin nie aufgefallen was für Vorteile das kühle Nass bringen konnte...?

„Aber vorher sollten wir erstmals etwas Essen gehen! Nicht dass wir es hinterher nicht mehr hier an Land zurück schaffen!"Liam hatte einen ernsteren Ton eingeschlagen.

„Hast ja recht..." Kathee überlegte fieberhaft. „Wie wärs wenn wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier treffen. Ich muss noch ein paar Anrufe erledigen und die Tennisstunde für heute Nachmittag absagen. Ausserden wollte ich noch was in der Post aufgeben, die schliessen ja jetzt dann bald."Sie lächelte Liam entschuldigend an.

„Och schade, ich dachte wir könnten heute vielleicht mal zusammen essengehen. Der Mexikaner an der Ecke bei unserem Hotel ist richtig gut...aber was solls, wenn du noch was zu tun hast."Liam rappelte sich etwas enteuscht auf und half ihr auf die Beine. „Aber wir können ja immer noch zusammen zurück ins Hotel gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass du im Bikini auf die Post willst, oder???"Sie musste laut auflachen und Liam schien sich auch wieder gefangen zu haben.

Oberndrein hatter er die Gabe sie zum lachen zu bringen. Wo hatte der Typ all die Jahre gesteckt? Bzw, wie blind war sie nur gewesen ihn nicht zu sehen???

Beide gingen zum Hotel zurück, laut lachend und Witze erzählend. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sie sich und nahmen zwei verschiedene Aufzüge. Das letzte was sie von einander sahen, war wie sich die Türen des anderen Aufzuges schlossen. In einer Stunde würde ihr kleines Abenteuer beginnen.

AN: So, sechstes Chapy auch fertig. Und wieder nur getippt... was haltet ihr davon??? Ich weiss, hier ist alles und jeder OoC aber was solls! Das kleine Abenteuer beginnt... stellt euch mal nicht zu viel vor, es ist nur ein Surfausflug, die gehen nicht die Welt retten!!!! Und viel Weltbewegendes wird auch nicht geschehen, wer weiss, vieleicht aber doch noch etwas mehr als was mir momentan im Kpof rumspuhkt.

Bis dann, Aure senda, Sa'ad!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Wie verabredet stand Kathee eine Stunde später am Strand und wartete auf ihren Surflehrer. Sie hatte die Zeit genutzt und „ihrer Freundin"von ihren wunderbaren und aufregenden Abenteuern mit Liam erzählt, während sie sich fürs offenen Meer umzog. Post wurde doch viel leichter über das Internet verschickt!

Liam tauchte kurz darauf auf, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und jeweils ein Brett unter dem Arm. Er legte seine Last am Wasserrand ab und erkundigte sich: „Na, und wie war dein Essen?"

„Gut danke!!!!!! Und auf dem Amt waren sie aussnahmsweise mal schnell. Wie war's bei dir?"

„Na was soll man mit einem grimmigen Asiaten besprächen... Ich hab ihm aber unter die Nase gerieben wie ungeheuer schön der Tag heute ist!", er lachte spitzbübisch auf. „Komm, wir holen uns noch die Anzüge vom Verleih und schwimmen dann raus. Wir haben heute angeblich ‚die für uns beste Strömung des ganzen Sommers' erwischt".

Sie spazierten hoch an den kleinen Strandstand des Surf- und Tauchverleihs und liehen sich die Neopränanzüge. Der Surfer gab Liam noch ein, zwei gute Tipps und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Kathee rannte fast vor Aufregung die Sanddühnen hinunter und schnapte sich ihr Brett. Liam musste seine übermütige Schülerin bremsen, sonst wäre sie noch ohne ihn in die Wellen gesprungen. Gemeinsam wateten sie in das kühle Nass und als sie tief genug waren, legten sie die Surfbretter auf die Wasseroberfläche. Dann schwammen Liam und Kathee bauchliengs aus der Bucht heraus. Hätte sich einer von Beiden noch einmal umgedreht und zu ihrem Hotel zurückgeblickt, hätte er vielleicht das kleine Funkeln von auf gewölbten Glas auftreffenden Sonnenstrahlen aus dem obersten Stochwerk gesehen.

Genau dort oben hatte es sich ein stiller Beobachter auf der Terasse gemütlich gemacht und beobachtete die zwei Gestallten die immer weiter auf das Meer rausschwommen mit einem Fehrnglas. Beiläufig lehnte sich die zierliche Gestallt zurück und ein schwerzudeutendes Lächeln breitete sich auf den dünnen Lippen aus. Hinter ihr wurde die Balkontür zur Seite geschoben und eine weitere Person trat ins Freie.

„Etwas Interessantes gefunden?"erklang die interessierte Stimme des Besuchers.

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen."

An dem Nachmitteag war kein zu aufgewühlter Wellengang, gerade richtig um einem Anfänger das Gefühl für ein richtiges Abenteuer zu geben. Liam lenkte Kathees Bewegungen aus der Ferne und rief ihr ab und an ein paar nützliche Hinweise zu. Nachdem sie erstmal ein paar Wellen im liegen und danach im sitzen bewältigt hatte, kam der Companionbeschützer zu ihr herübergeschwommen.

„So, ich denke, du bis jetzt bereit um auch mal eine Kleine im stehen zu versuchen."

„Im stehen?"Kathees Stimme machte einen kleinen, panischen Sprung. „Aber, aber, aber... Ich glaub ich hab genug Abenteuer wenn ich einfach nur sitzenbleibe und dir zusehe..."Mit weiten, unsicheren Augen starrte sie den jungen Mann an, der sie prüfend von oben nach unten taxierte.

„Nein. Ich denk da kann man noch mehr machen...", und mit einem selbstzufreidenen Grinsen schupste er seine Schülerin von ihrem Sitzplatz. Mit einem empörten „Hey!!!!"und dem darauffolgenden lauten ‚Platsch', tauchte Kathee in das Kühle Salzwasser. Sich lachend über das Brett beugend stellte Liam sie zur rede: „Vor was hast du eigentlich angst, he? Das Wasser beist doch nicht! Ausserdem, wer war die die schon fast ohne mich hier rausgeschwommen wäre? Hm???"

Zur Antwort schrteckte sie ihm nur frech die Zunge raus. „Das war aber nicht die feinste Art mir die Angst vor tiefem Wasser zu nehmen.", schmollend klammerte sie sich an ihr Brett und versuchte wieder draufzusteigen. Liam reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch.

„Du hast mich doch als Lehrer ausgesucht, warum bescherst du dich dann!"

„Niemand hatte mir gesagt, dass du deine Schüler ins Wasser schubst!"

„Wie auch, wusste doch selbst nicht, dass das passieren würde. Bist meine erste Schülerin, schon vergessen???", beide keiften sich patzig an.

Plötzlich spritzte ihn Kathee nass. Liam liess sich das nicht gefallen und liess das Wasser ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ihre Richtung schnellen. Nach einer kurzen Wasserschlacht lagen sie beide mit dem Gesicht zur Sonne und lachten.

„Ok, ich versuch es, aber du musst mir bescheit sagen, wann ich aufstehen soll, das hab ich noch nicht ganz drauf."Noch halbwegs ausser Atem setzte sie sich auf.

„Klar, mach ich."Liam sah sich kurz um, nicht dass sie zu weit rausgetrieben wären und nickte zufrieden, dann schwammen sie los, in Richtung der nächsten Welle. Mit genügend Abstand zueeinander um sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen aber trotzdem nah genug um sich noch verständigen zu können steuerte sie Liam wieder auf den Mittelstrom der Bucht, wo die Wellen am stärksten waren. Er suchte zum Anfang eine Kleine aus und lenkte die Bordspitze zum Strand hin. Kathee machte es ihm nach und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Sie beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie die Welle immer näher heran rollte, bis Liam ihr zupfiff. Sie legte all ihre Konzentration in ihren Gleichegewichtssinn und stand auf. Die Welle hatte noch mitten in ihrer Bewegung das Brett erfasst und rollte mit ihr auf den Strand zu. Ihr Wille war stark genug sie die ersten paar Sekunden unbeschadet auf dem Wasser reiten zu lassen, aber das Schaukeln der Welle war stärker und liess ihren verkrampften Körper mitten in die Flut stürzen. Salzwasser schlug über ihrem Kopf zusammen und sie rollte weiterhin unterwasser auf den Strand zu. Die Kordel die sie und ihr Brett verband als Orientierung nehmend, angelte sie sich wieder an die Oberfläche, wo sie zwei starke Arme wieder auf das Gefährt hoben. Weit weg über ihnen und ausser Hörweite lachte sich jemand ins Fäustchen, darauf hatte man doch den ganzen Nachmittag gewartet.

„Das hast du eigentlich schon ganz gut hinbekommen."Liam lächelte sie an und wischte ihr dabei die klebrigen Poniesträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du darfst dich nur nicht so verkrampfen, dann ist das mit dem Gleichgewicht leichter."

Sie rang noch nach Atem und versuchte das Salz aus ihren Augen zu bekommen, war aber doch sichtlich stolz auf sich, vor allem nach diesem Lob.

„Sollen wir einen neuen Versuch starten, oder war der unfreiwillige Tauchgang genug für heute?"in Liams Stimme lag kein Vorwurf.

„Nein, ich hab' richtig Lust bekommen das endlich auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Ich schaff' das heute noch!!!!!!!"Entusiastisch schwang sie sich von Liams Seite ins Wasser und zurück auf ihr eigenes Brett.

„Na ob du dir da nicht zu viel vorgenommen hast?!", trotzden wendete auch er und sie padelten wieder zurück auf das Meer. Die nächste Welle kam und diesmal verlor Kathee ihr Gelichgewicht schon beim Aufstehen. Auch bei der Dritten und der Vierten schien es ihr kaum besser zu ergehen. Für ihre heimlichen Zuschauer bot sie ein amüsanntes Bild, trotzden und zu Liams grossem Stolz, versuchte sie es immer wieder von neuem. Vielleicht auch nicht bei den nächsten Malen, aber, irgendwann an dem Nachmittag stand sie endlich auf dem Brett und rollte mit dem Hochgefühl eines Sieges auf die Bucht zu.

„Schau Liam!!!!! Ich habs geschaft!!!!!", rief sie ihm zu, auch wenn sie im nächsetn Augenblick zu schwanken began , aber noch gewannt genug war, den Fall in einen leicht tollpatschigen Kopfsprung zu wenden. Oft genug war sie an dem Tag schon gefallen, um Übung im Auftauchen zu haben und schon sass sie wieder auf dem Surfbrett und sah Liam zu wie er auf halbem Weg der Welle umdrehte uns auf sie zuhielt.

„Grossartig!!!"Das Glitzern in ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass sie es gleich noch einmal versuchen würde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln bereiteten sie sich auf einen neuen Anlauf vor. Mehr als nur eine Woge des Hochgefüls später, spülte sie das Meer an den Strand, wo sie erschöpft in dem immer wiederkehrendem Wellengang liegenblieben und auf die untergehende Sonne blickten.

„Ich glaub heute Nacht schlafe ich richtig gut!!!!!"Kathee gähnte und streckte alle Viere von sich.

„Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen!!!!! Ich denk' mal, heute Abend ist nichts mehr mit Party, und unsere Stunde morgen lassen wir einfach ausfallen, wie wärs?"Liam sah die junge Frau müde an.

„Das mein ich auch..." Sie lächelte. „Wie wäre es wenn wir und morgen im Schwimmbad treffen und uns einen ruhigen, faulen Tag gönnen..."

Jetzt war Liam an der Reihe glitzernde Augen zu bekommen. „Nichts lieber als das!!!!!!" Sie lagen noch eine Weile so im Sand, keiner von Beiden hätte je gedacht, das surfen so in die Knochen gehen würde. Als Liam den ersten Stern am Himmel sah, rappelte er sich auf. „Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Der Surfer vom Stand will bestimmt auch schliessen."Er reichte ihr erneut die Hand und zog sie, wie schon so oft an dem Tag, hoch. Zusammen stiefelten sie die Stranddühnen hinauf und gaben dann die Bretter am Verleihhäuschen ab. Sie pellten sich aus ihren Anzügen, Liam zahlte und liess sich die Rechnung geben. Zu zweit gingen sie zurück ins Hotel und verabschiedeten sich bis zum nächsten Tag.

Liam meldete sich noch einmal kurz bei der Suite, wo ihm eine grinsende Zo'or die Tür öffnete und ihn aber auch gleich wieder mit einen glücklichen ‚Gute Nacht' weg schickte. Todmüde liess sich der Companionprotektor in sein Bett fallen.

‚Ja, das könnten wir noch mal machen...' dachte er, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

AN: Hiho meine Allerliebsten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Na wie gehts??? Ich hoffe ihr habt alle einen schönen Sommer bis her gehabt, und habt auch alle weiterhin einen schönen Sommer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nun, es ist zwar schon 'ne Weile her, das ich hier weitergeschrieben hab, aber ich hoffe es ist noch jemand da, der die Geschichte liesst. Das Kapitel ist das Längste was ich bisher und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bis bald,

bitte, bitte, schön viele Reviews,

aure senda,

eure Sa'ad (Lucius)


End file.
